


Easy Tough Guy

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Gallavich, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, basically just porn, bottom!Ian, top!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> bottom!ian and he rides Mickey (rough but nothing kinky)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Tough Guy

Awesome, some bottom!Ian to practice my smut ;)

~

It started out like a lot of their sessions did, play-fighting and wrestling around until suddenly out of nowhere they were rutting up against one another and kissing and sucking and biting every inch of skin they could find. Ian’s hands were tugging at Mickey’s jeans and Mickey, who was laying back on the bed, lifted his hips to let Ian pull them down and toss them across the room. He yanked at Ian’s shirt and pulled it over his head before grabbing him by the arms and flipping them over so the red-head was pinned to the bed.

As he leant in to kiss him, Mickey rolled his hips and Ian just grinned, sucking on Mickey’s bottom lip. Mickey groaned a little and tangled a hand in Ian’s hair, roughly pulling his head back to suck a mark into his neck, right in the crook of his jaw and Ian exhaled heavily.

"Isn’t it usually me marking you up Mick?" He breathed, earning a little nip from Mickey’s teeth.

"You complainin’?" He mumbled against his red and purple skin.

"What do you think?" Ian said, his eyes closed and his fingers raking down Mickey’s back. "I wanna try something different…" He whispered, turning his head to suckle on Mickey’s earlobe.

"Oh yeah? What you have in mind Firecrotch?" He asked with a grin.

Ian smiled, shoving Mickey off him and wrestling him to the floor to straddle his hips. He could feel Mickey’s hard dick under him and sat back to grind against it, making Mickey’s eyes flutter and his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

"I want you to fuck me, just like this." He said, staring down at Mickey who just raised an eyebrow. "What? I’m not allowed to want to switch every now and then?"

"Hey, if that’s what you want I ain’t complainin’, you just gotta make sure you got some fuck left for later." He grinned.

"When have I ever said no to that?" He asked as he leaned in to peck Mickey’s lips and then it was a mad rush to strip off their remaining clothing.

Mickey never tired of Ian in all his glory, he still licked his lips and felt his dick twitch at the sight. Ian knew Mickey was watching him and gave him a few seconds before pulling him up for a kiss, the two of them on their knees.

"Well come on then Gallagher…" Mickey said, slapping him on the ass to which he laughed and reached over for the handy bottle of lube they always kept by the bed.

Mickey liked pushing Ian around, he liked it better when he was the one bottoming, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love the look on Ian’s face when he was balls deep inside him.

Ian handed him the bottle with his cocky little smile and he took it in one hand and then wrenched him down onto his hands and knees.

"Spread your fuckin’ legs man…" Mickey said.

"You know, you’re bossy when you top."

"Hey, hey, you do it your way and I’ll do it mine." He said, his breath hot on Ian’s lower back before his tongue was licking a slow stripe over Ian’s tight hole.

“Fuck―” Ian hissed, not expecting it and he could just feel Mickey’s smirk as his tongue continued to work him, slowly opening him up.

"See, I know what you fuckin’ like…" Mickey muttered before his tongue was back to circling in a ridiculously torturous way.

Ian was biting down on his lip to keep quiet, the last thing he needed was to give Mickey any more confidence than he already had, still, he couldn’t help letting some of his groans slip out.

Mickey slipped a finger inside him alongside his tongue and Ian hung his head, pushing himself back and causing Mickey to grab his hip with his spare hand to hold him still.

He pulled his lips away and dragged Ian’s hips into his own. He reached down to slick himself up, rubbing the head of his cock against the smooth ring of muscle and making Ian shudder.

"Come on Mick…" He pleaded.

Mickey slowly pushed himself inside, gripping tightly into Ian’s hips and sure to leave bruising. He inched his way in, the feeling of Ian’s heat surrounding him was pure indulgence and it was times like this that he wondered why he didn’t do this more often, especially with Ian resting on his elbows and allowing Mickey to bottom out against him. He began to push his hips in and out, letting Ian’s body adjust slowly before Ian was pushing him away and shoving him down against the floor.

"Easy tough guy, you wanna crack a rib or something?" He asked after his back slammed into the floor.

Ian just smiled crawling up over Mickey’s waist until he could line himself up, enjoying the look on his face as he slowly took him back in and loving the sound he made as he impaled himself completely.

Mickey’s hands reached up to grab Ian’s ass, guiding him up to almost his full length and letting him drop back down again. Everything felt amazing, like he was a match and Ian was the spark setting him alight. And Ian knew exactly how to roll his hips and which way to lean his body when he really shouldn’t, and Mickey knew that it was because Ian knew his body better than he did.

He thrust upwards sharply and Ian cried out as he hit that sweet spot of Ian’s that barely got any attention. He kept it up as best he could, jerking his hips in time to slam into Ian’s perfect ass and trying to stave off his orgasm until he knew Ian was at least on the brink.

He could see on his face that he was getting closer and when Ian looked down to see the pleasured look in Mickey’s eyes he made sure to slam down into him harder and angle his hips back, giving Mickey no hope of holding out for much longer.

He grabbed Ian’s dick and began to jerk it quickly, causing Ian to lose his rhythm for a moment but where he stopped Mickey picked up and Ian was uttering the words ‘right there’ and ‘almost’ in such a breathy whisper that Mickey was sure he’d imagined them. With three more rolls of his hips Ian stilled, his heat tightening around Mickey’s cock and white ribbons erupting out over Mickey’s chest.

That was enough to send Mickey cascading into oblivion right after. Ian was barely holding himself up, leaning against Mickey’s chest for a moment before breaking their connection and rolling onto the floor beside his sated lover.

"Even when you take the bottom… you still gotta be on top, don’t ya?" Mickey asked through his laboured breaths.

Ian laughed a little, “Don’t even try to pretend that you don’t enjoy it.”

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Mickey asked.

"Because you know you like it better when I fuck you." He grinned.

"Eh, likin’ what I like don’t make me a bitch." He said.

"Yeah Mick, I know." They both smiled at one another before laughing again under the influence of their post-sex haze, just waiting until they were recovered enough for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> from my other account please go there! [ianxmickey-together](http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com)


End file.
